earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 25
Characters * Casey Jones * April O'Neil * Donatello * Keno Andrada * Angel Bridge * Qas * Oroku Karai * Bebop * Rocksteady Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 2052 Local Time VOX Archive * 4.2 seconds * clatter, muffled whack, muffled smash, muffled whack, muffled, thud, muffled glass shattering, elevato door opens * Casey Jones: This is my floor. hockey stick breaking * body sliding across floor * Casey Jones: chuckle And that's your floor. smash Stay down. pause You guys coming or what? * April O'Neil: Just watching you work... footsteps * groan * Keno Andrada: You missed one... whack * thud * Angel Bridge: footsteps Which way, Don? * Donatello: footsteps, staff twirling, staff sheathed, clatter, screen tap, beep Uh, this way... footsteps * Filter: footsteps: 4 instances, bare footsteps * Keno Andrada: The good news is that this floor looks a lot quieter than the first one. * Angel Bridge: Why'd you have to go and say that? * Keno Andrada: What? * Angel Bridge: Are you trying to jinx us? * Keno Andrada: What?! * April O'Neil: Yeah, no, I'm with Angel on this one. * Angel Bridge: Thanks April. * Keno Andrada: What? * Casey Jones: Yeah, not cool, Keno. * Keno Andrada: What did I say? * Casey Jones: Never say the 'Q word', dude. * Keno Andrada: Quiet? * Angel Bridge: groan What the hell is wrong with you? * Keno Andrada: What? * Donatello: Yeah, you don't say the 'Q' word on a mission. * Keno Andrada: You don't? * April O'Neil: No, that's just asking for trouble. * Keno Andrada: You guys can't be that superstitious! * Donatello: Right here! * Casey Jones: It's not superstitious when it's a proven fact. * Keno Andrada: How is it proven? * Casey Jones: Say it one more time and watch, five Foot are gonna be down the next hallway. * Keno Andrada: '''scoff You're insane. Saying 'quiet' doesn't summon bad luck. * '''Angel Bridge: Someone put some tape on his mouth or I'm gonna sew it shut! * April O'Neil: You know how to sow? * Angel Bridge: Clothes? Not a clue... but lips? Wouldn't be the first time. * April O'Neil: I had to ask. * Casey Jones: Not as bad as it sounds. She stitched my lower lip when I took a puck to the face during hockey practice- * Angel Bridge: Yeah... That was that, too. * April O'Neil: ... * Casey Jones: ... Yeah, no... Okay, it's as bad as you thought. * Donatello: Left here. * Keno Andrada: Ha! See! No bad guys! * Casey Jones: Yeah, well, something has been summoned and it ain't gonna be good. * Donatello: Ah, look! Right there! That's got to be it! I'll need a minute to hack the door. * April O'Neil: I'll help you with that. * Casey Jones: Yeah, just be quick. No telling how bad Keno's screwed this mission already. * Keno Andrada: Seriously? scoff Be real, guys... * Filter: footsteps: 4 instances, bare footsteps * Keno Andrada: ...ma saying- * Angel Bridge: Ah- * Keno Andrada: ... the 'q-word' doesn't do anything. I'm not some magician. * Casey Jones: Yeah, but you're tempting fate... and fate's fickle expletive. * Donatello: screen tap, screen tap Actually, Fate's a man... and a member of the Justice League. * April O'Neil: Yeah, so as usual, you can blame a man. * Angel Bridge: chuckle You said it, sister. * Casey Jones: Yeah, well, when this mission is expletive, we can blame the boy. * Keno Andrada: I'm just as old as you... give or take. * Casey Jones: chuckle Don't mean you're a man. * Donatello: tap, beep, beep Got it! We're in! opens, bare footsteps * 4 instances, bare footsteps, door closes * Donatello: whistle Wow, would you look at this lab! * April O'Neil: Easy, Donnie... You keep gawking and I'm going to tell your home chemistry kit you're cheating on her. chuckle * Donatello: under-breath: I'm not in love with my chemistry set... I'm in love with-'' * '''Casey Jones:' Let's plant these bombs and blow this joint. bag shifting, footsteps * Angel Bridge: duffel bag shifting I'll plant mine on this support beam here. You get that one, Casey. * April O'Neil: Yeah. Donnie and I will check the lab for anything we should take before this place goes boom. duffel bag shifting * Donatello: footsteps Yeah. Oh, stash these here, April. These samples will be very useful. clinking * Keno Andrada: And me? What am I supposed to do? * Angel Bridge: smashed to wall, duct tape tearing Watch the door. * Casey Jones: smashed to wall, duct tape tearing Yeah and whatever you do, don't say- * Keno Andrada: Quiet! Quiet! Quiet! footsteps You guys are paranoid! opens, feet shuffling Nothing bad is gonna hap- * rumble * Casey Jones: What is that? * Angel Bridge: Keno, get away from the door-! * Keno Andrada: Huh? * loud footsteps, smash, debris scattering, thud, body skidding, loud footsteps, joints cracking loudly * Rocksteady: chuckle Surprise toytle-expletive! chuckle * Bebop: loud footsteps, snort Nice one, Rocksteady. * Keno Andrada: What the hell?! scrambling on floor * Rocksteady: footsteps Whoa, hold on, buddy. Where you going? Be? * Bebop: I got him. loud footsteps, grapple * Keno Andrada: whack Let go! * Bebop: chuckle Oh, stop it. That tickles... chuckle * Donatello: bare footsteps, clamber, staff unsheathed, staff twirling, smack * Bebop: glass shattering, pained snort My shades! * Donatello: shuffling That's what you get when you mess with my friends! twirling April, get Keno... * April O'Neil: footsteps I got you, Keno... dragging * pained groan, footsteps, limping footsteps * Rocksteady: chuckle Holy expletive, Bop. They wasn't kiddin'! It's a ninja... turtle! * Bebop: snort Yeah, that's gotta be the weirdest expletive I've ever seen. chuckle And I've seen you naked. * laughter: 2 instances * Casey Jones: 2 instances Who are these bozos? * Angel Bridge: Must be new freaks of the Foot... but... those voices... * Bebop: slap Rock, check it out... * Rocksteady: Hey! I know her! That's Angel, ain't it? * Angel Bridge: How the expletive do you know me? * Bebop: snort Yeah, that's Angel, all right? chuckle Angel, it's me, Don! chuckle And this is Rob... What you think? Eh? * Angel Bridge: Oh, you two idiots didn't- * Donatello: The mutagen affects humans now?! gulp This ain't good... * 2 instances, swords unsheathing: 2 instances * Oroku Karai: chuckle Soon, we'll have an army of mutant warriors with years of Foot training. Your brothers won't stand a chance! * Donatello: twirling Not if I have anything to say about it. footsteps Guys, I'll hold them off. You help April get Keno out of here. * April O'Neil: Donnie- * Donatello: Do it! He's wounded. Take him out that door there. I'll buy you the time to get him to safety. twirling, feet shuffling I got this! * 3 instances, limping footsteps, door opens, footsteps: 3 instances, limping footsteps, door closes * Rocksteady: He's a brave toytle... I'll give him that. Let's do this, Bop... * Donatello: wooden staff snapped, pause, nervous chuckle, gulp Well, this might've been a slight miscalculation... bomb pop * 2 instances * Bebop: What the hell-? cough, snort * Rocksteady: Where'd the toytle go? * Oroku Karai: He's there! * Donatello: silent bare footsteps * Oroku Karai: I got him! whirling, shuriken peircing flesh * Donatello: gasp, thud Uh-oh... pained hiss, stumbling bare footsteps Not good. Ow. Owie... bare footsteps, pained hiss, stumbling bare footsteps, plastron bumping table, gasp, glass clinking, chemicals spilling, clatter, pained hiss Yep. That's a tendom. * Oroku Karai: footsteps After him! Kill him! * loud footsteps: 2 instances * Donatello: Oh, fiddlesticks! clinking, clatter, limping bare footsteps, blood squirting, pained gasp, limping bare footsteps * Rocksteady: grapple Nothin' personal, toytle! shell hitting a wall, whack But B and I's got orders. Tis is our chance to get in good with the Foot. footsteps, smash, whack, thud, stomp, plastron cracking We ain't gonna mess this up! you want a go, Bop? * Bebop: footsteps, knuckles cracking Don't mind if I do... stomp, shell cracking, chuckle * Qas: footsteps That's enough, Don! footsteps Get off of him! groan, shove I said get off of him before I- * Oroku Karai: footsteps Jenny, explain yourself! * Qas: Killing our enemies is one thing but torturing them like this? Turning my brother into that? That's unacceptable and I won't- * Oroku Karai: piercing flesh Your resignation is accepted. * Rocksteady: Jenny! footsteps * Bebop: loud footsteps Rock, ain't no helping her now. snort That was her choice. It's on her. snort * Qas: gasp ... bloody cough, spit Go to hell, Karai. * Oroku Karai: shifting, fabric wiping face Save me a spot, old friend. pulled out, whack * Qas: footsteps, thud * Rocksteady: Jenny... sniff, sniff * Oroku Karai: spit, scoff, footsteps, fabric wiping blade Is that a problem for you, rhino? * Rocksteady: Huh... What... Uh... No. I'm good. She, uh, made her choice... but what the hell's that beeping? * Bebop: Huh? snort Yeah, I hear it, too... * Donatello: chuckle, clatter You freaks want to play? This little piggy like C4? chuckle, clamber, stumbling bare footsteps * Oroku Karai: Get out of here! footsteps * Rocksteady: '''I gotta get- * '''Bebop: Oh, expletive her, Rock... The turtle's gonna blow the joint! snort * Rocksteady: Uh, right... Viking funeral. That's good for her! * footsteps: 2 instances * stumbling bare footsteps, glass clinking, liquid sloshing, chomp, cork plopping, stumbling footsteps * Qas: What... are... you... doing? * Donatello: pouring, gasp, sizzle, shell fusing,loud moan Pouring ooze on the shell... pouring, sizzle, plastron fusing, loud moan * Qas: Get... out... Save... yourself... idiot... blood spattering Or I die... in vain... * Donatello: bare footsteps You're not gonna die, either... * Qas: C4... * Donatello: The beeping was coming from my shell phone. groan Which also has the remote for the detonation. This place ain't gonna explode 'til I'm ready. clatter The ruse ain't groan, bare footsteps gonna trick Karai for much longer. I still got to do this quick. * Qas: Do... what... quick? blood spattering * Donatello: I'm gonna use so I can carry you out of here. It'll heal the wounds, but you've lost a lot of blood.I got human blood in the Shellraiser's med-kit. groan I can give you a transfusion. Now, this ain't full mutagen. You're not gonna mutate. But it's gonna sting like hell. * Qas: pouring, apined scream, sizzle, agonized scream, flesh fusing, thud * Donatello: That actually worked. chuckle Okay, let's get you out here. groan, stumbling footsteps Where's Raph when you need him? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 24. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 26. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 25 Category:VOX Box Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Keno Andrada/Appearances Category:Angel Bridge/Appearances Category:Jennika Smith/Appearances Category:Oroku Karai/Appearances Category:Don Jones/Appearances Category:Rob Smith/Appearances Category:Pest Control/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Foot Clan/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances